


Beautiful enCour

by TopicalAmazon (Animasta)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Comedy, F/F, Light BDSM, Romance, Yuri manga references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animasta/pseuds/TopicalAmazon
Summary: One of them is a normal, ordinary girl, who works as a receptionist by day and writes her own original manga by night. Due to lucky circumstances, she's offered the chance to make an anime, and it's like all of her dreams are coming true. The other is a crass, gloomy literary prodigy, who's only making an anime because of a bet she made. She hates the medium, but it's a medium she wants to see if she can conquer.When the two of them meet, they instantly feel a connection and become the best of friends. However, do they want to stay that way? Do they just want to be friends, or do they want to be even more?





	Beautiful enCour

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm writing like two other things already and now i'm writing Tokomaru woops. This is mostly because I was trying to figure out ways Touko and Komaru could meet in a non-despair world. I know it seems weird that Touko Fukawa would create an anime, but they're all in their mid 20's and I feel like she'd get over her book snobbishness eventually. Also the 79th class was V3, so some of them will end up showing up.
> 
> Also, I don't think this'll be brought up, so... the only thing that really changed was Junko was convinced that the best way to create Despair for herself was to become the leader of the entire world and make it a place entirely without Despair.

*DING DONG*

Oh no! I was so nervous about the time, so nervous about today in general, that I didn’t pay attention to the time… and proceeded to forget about when she was supposed to come. I spent all this time cleaning my apartment, and I really didn’t need to spend multiple hours cleaning it, and it’s hard TO clean anyway, considering that it’s fit to burst with bookshelves of anime and manga and TV shows and… I barely have space to sleep!

*DING DONG*

“Ugh, darn itttttt!” I swear, I’m such a ditz sometimes… I rush over to the door, almost tripping over some of the new manga I’ve yet to read, and yank open the door. There stands Touko Fukawa, literary genius. She’s giving me a glare that makes me feel cold, as well as making me feel embarrassed.

“How the h-hell did you not get the door right away?” She frowns, as her hands twitch, “There’s barely room to throw a c-cat in here…”

“Um, sorry! So sorry!” I can’t help but feel like I need to make it up to her for my lack of hospitality already… if I’m this nervous, I can’t help but think this night has the opportunity to go really bad. She seems to see my nervousness, though, and smiles at me instead. Instantly it makes me a little more at ease.

“It’s not a big deal… You’re probably nervous, huh?” She nods and enters, putting down her bag besides the stack of manga I have to put in my storage unit, “I-I can’t say I’m not nervous either…”

“Didn’t you tell me, the first time we met, how much you hated anime? Why would YOU be nervous?” I’m being slightly facetious, of course, but I’m surprised that she’s feeling nervous at all. Surely someone as well regarded and amazing as Toko wouldn’t be phased by a simple premiere of her TV show?

“I-I’ve never adapted any of my books to anything, personally… I sold the rights to ‘So Lingers The Ocean’ without really being involved with the filming. So I’m still a little worried about how my writing will come across in a more v-visual format.” She ducks her head down, embarrassed, “How was it, again?”

“It was good! I can’t believe you never saw your own book as a movie!” When I heard that the first time, I couldn’t believe it. So Lingers The Ocean was a masterpiece of fiction, and the movie was actually pretty faithful to the source material… Though I didn’t really like the main character. I always had a more tanned character in mind. He was a good actor though…

“W-Well… Anyway, should we get started?” She goes back to her back quickly and starts rifling through it, “I know you said you were making food, but… I didn’t believe that, so I brought s-some stuff as well.”

“Oh my god! I totally forgot the food!” I hurriedly pull out my phone and go to my normal pizza website, all the while Toko is giggling at me. Wow, I can’t believe how much I’m messing this up... I stick my tongue out, still embarrassed, and start making my order.

“What did you want?”

“Oh, um… just some breadsticks or something. I don’t usually like eating all that much…” True to her word, she has a simple salad and I can’t help but sigh. She’s already so skinny! If he wasn’t, you know, the owner of one of the biggest companies in the world, I would really give Byakuya Togami what for!

“Whatever.” I give her another glare and she shrugs innocently, “Anyway, your show isn’t on for another hour, right?”

“Yeah.” It’s already pretty late, really. I can’t help but wonder what her show is even about… I gave her some basic plot points of mine, but she’s been way too tight-lipped. I even asked Makoto if he had any tips for getting her to reveal a secret, but he just laughed. Argh…

That reminds me of the first day we met…

\------

“Miss Naegi, welcome back to the Center of Creation!” A voice booms out as soon as I enter the cool and soothing building, “It is I, The Alpha and The Omega, ready to assist you in bringing your creation to life!”

“Hold on, Hifumi, I need…” I take a few napkins from the receptionist’s desk (who’s glaring at me for even daring sweat in her purview) and wipe my face off. God, the bike ride here was awful… When I promised myself that I wouldn’t waste money on the bus or a cab to come here, I forgot about the fact that it was going to be summer eventually… One day I’m going to forget about sunscreen and it’ll be all over. I’m going to die before my dream can be realized.

“Of course!” His deep and booming voice always makes me laugh, and I can’t help but giggle at his antics. I can’t believe he was so unpopular at Hope’s Peak Academy, because he’s been so helpful to me that I wouldn’t even be here without his help. Heck, I wouldn’t have even started publishing my doujin…

Once I wipe the massive amounts of sweat off my face, I turn to him and smile, “We’re working on episode 2 today, right?”

“Indeed! Though I actually have something else I wanted to do first…” He nods seriously and turns away, “I was told not to tell anyone, but since you’re already here… I think, I think there’s no way for me not to reveal her secret… Yes, yes…” He’s speaking to himself again and I roll my eyes. Sometimes he gets a little too weird for his own good.

“What secret?”

“Did you know that I’m not the only person from Hope’s Peak Academy here?” He’s using his normal, higher voice and I shake my head, “Well, one of my harshest critics from my class is here. I wasn’t aware of it until I heard her name whispered in secret, but once I did I couldn’t help but go search for her. I was really surprised, to be honest… She hated manga and anime when we were in school.”

“Who could hate manga!?” I can’t help but get personally offended, even though I know that’s a ridiculous feeling to have. Manga has the power to change the world!

“I’m in full agreement, Miss Naegi.” I’ve tried to get him to use my first name forever, but he steadfastly refuses… Makoto told her that he only did that once. Though admittedly, it could’ve been someone else’s last name, so… one of these days, it’ll happen.

“Who is this… this hypocrite!?” I never met all that many of Makoto’s friends. Mostly because I never wanted to actually meet Sayaka and embarrass myself in front of her, so I rejected any party invitations, and purposefully avoided her during his graduation ceremony. The only ones I ended up meeting were Hifumi, Chihiro and Kyoko, though that’s only because Chihiro was at Hifumi’s house once and Kyoko is Makoto’s fiancee.

“I think… I think that information should not be spoken aloud, Miss Naegi. As they say, loose lips sink yuri ships.” He giggles and I glare at him, “She’s on the third floor, actually, so I thought we could surprise her! Hopefully she won’t kill us.” He actually looks slightly worried at that prospect.

“O… kay… Let’s go?” He starts toward the elevator and I follow. We’re doing our work on the fourth floor, and I never actually got to see the third. Honestly, even though I somewhat knew how Anime TV shows were developed, I never realized how tiring it was. I had to quit my job as a receptionist entirely! Though I should’ve done that from the start once they actually started paying me to create it, I just assumed it wouldn’t last that long…

“Aaah!” I was slightly surprised when, once we got to the third floor, a young woman that seemed slightly familiar was heading straight for us. It turned out this was the woman in question, as she was glaring at Hifumi as though he’d personally killed all of her family, as well as her pets.

“W-What are you doing here, hentai freak?” She accuses straight away, holding her hand close to her mouth. He merely laughs and shifts his glasses, assuming that that move actually looked cool and wasn’t super lame.

(his lameness was part of his appeal, to be honest)

“Oh, um… You’re… Touko Fukawa, right?” I finally realized where I’d seen her, at the graduation ceremony. I remember her being very nervous in front of all those people, as well as very mousy… the graduation from school uniform to actual clothing really worked well, and she did seem to take more care of her hair. Her most apparent feature was how greasy her hair was, and at least now it seemed like she’d used shampoo in the last week.

“W-W-Who are you?” She gives me a look over and I can’t help but blush. If she is Touko Fukawa, than she’s written so many of my favorite books. So Lingers The Ocean, Depths of Change, A Scathing of Scissors… Wait…

“Oh my god, you’re doing an ANIME!?” I almost shriek and we catch the attention of some people. I realize that, well, we’re still in the elevator, so I step out and allow Hifumi to leave as well. Seriously, Touko freakin Fukawa is doing an anime?

“Yes, Miss Fukawa has finally seen the light. The beautiful, colorful, intense light.” Hifumi grins, “I wouldn’t dare say ‘I told you so’, but I am glad you’ve-”

“Shut up!” She interrupts angrily, “Ugh. T-T-This is… Not what it looks like… Someone challenged me to make an a-a-a-anime, and they were so annoying I couldn’t help but prove them w-wrong. Anime is still trash.” She turns her nose up and I can’t help but get annoyed.

“How dare you! Manga, and Anime, are perfect representation of our culture! No other country in the world has even come close to such animated perfection, and they’ve tried!” Okay, so, I actually really liked Avatar, but whatever, “Sailor Moon, Dragonball Z, Fullmetal Alchemist… Steins;Gate, Danganronpa 3, Death Note… All of these shows, and hundreds more, are all amazing pieces of art!” Okay, maybe I’m getting a little overheated, but I firmly believe in the power of anime!

“W-Wait… you’re not…” She gives her another searching look and, noticing the hair, “Are you related to M-Makoto Naegi?”

“This is Mr. Naegi’s sister, indeed… You can tell by her prominent… spike.” He says that in such a suggestive tone that I can’t help but slap him on the arm angrily. I was mocked in high school for my hair! Well, in addition to other things, but… everyone called me stupid! It was so aggravating, and some of the teachers were in on the jokes!

Just because I was a c- student doesn’t mean I was stupid!

…

Maybe they had a point…

“Aha, the siscon herself.” She smugly responds with, “Tell me, did you ever wear his clothes because you missed him SOOO much? Do you call him big bro? Are you soooo proud of him?”

“I wore his hoodie because he more pockets than mine! What’s wrong with that?!” I cross my arms and sulk. It was a very good hoodie!

“You don’t even deny it!” Her eyes bulge and she gives me such a smug smirk that I can’t help but want to slap it away, “Makoto was sooooo annoying when he talked about you, but I didn’t imagine it went both ways! Such a l-lewd family...”

“D-Did he?”

“Did you… did you just blush!?” She started laughing really heavily, and even Hifumi was trying to cover up a smile… Did I blush? My amazing brother talked about me all the time! How is that not embarrassing!? Oh no… am I proving her point...

“S-Shut up.” I frown and try and figure out something I can respond with. Unfortunately, she’s too cool for me to make fun of… So all I can do is stick out my tongue at her.

“Aren’t you only a year younger than him?” Ugh, why can’t I win against her… Instead of continuing, however, she seems to shift gears and asks, “Wait, are you… Are you making something here?”

“Yeah!” My face is still a little red but I’m still so excited that I can’t help but gush, “I was just a receptionist, but I really wanted to be a manga creator so when Hifumi suggested I start making Doujinshi, I agreed. I started putting them up on the internet and they became super popular, and Hifumi had an in with one of the directors, so he showed the couple chapters I’d published, plus a bit about what was going to happen in it, and they asked me to make it into an anime!” It was such a strange set of circumstances, but… I was just so excited! It almost felt like I’d finally gotten some of my big bro’s awesome luck!

“You haven’t even told your… your big bro, have you? I can’t imagine he wouldn’t b-bother us all with this news if you had.” He really adored his classmates, and it was really nice to see that it continued.

“No, it’s a secret! I’m waiting a little while before telling him, as I want to make sure it, you know, continues to happen and I don’t get kicked out. Plus, he’s kind of the whole reason this is happening in the first place...” I turn a little red, “If he hadn’t gone to Hope’s Peak Academy, I wouldn’t have met Hifumi and he wouldn’t have suggested I make my manga, so… I really want to show him that his sister is really thankful for all of his support.”

I can almost see her want to say something… gross, but she almost swallows it down and says quietly, “I… I think he’d like that.”

\------

“I remember that you were a brocon then, and… you STILL ARE.” She teases and I turn red. I’m just glad she’s never brought that up to Makoto… I’d probably die of embarrassment.

“Tooooukoooooooo!” I whine, opening the box of pizza that was just delivered, “Wait… isn’t it time for yours?” We spent the last hour doing nothing, really… But, I dunno, it feels nice to just do nothing with Touko. We haven’t known each other for more than a few months, but she’s pretty much become my best friend.

“Oh, y-yeah.” I really, really wanted to watch hers first, so I told her we’d watch mine afterwards. She already knows how the first episode goes anyway!

Almost as though she personally started it, the TV shifted to a picture of Shinjuku. Hmm… standard anime style establishing shots, but the art…

“Oh my gosh, I love the art style for the characters! It almost reminds me of Takamiya-sensei!” I gush, and I can almost hear Touko raise her eyebrows. Ugh, why do I always embarrass myself in front of her?

“Wait, you know of… Of course you’d know of her. You probably know way too much about anything anime related. Yeah, apparently she helped design some of the characters. I don’t know, I never met her personally, but…”

“What!? Oh man, she was one of my favorites as a teenager!” As much as I love The Bomb Inside Her, once I got into my high school and more volumes came out, I… I realized I would much prefer Yumi get with Yuki, which of course didn’t happen. Fragments of Love was one of my favorites in high school. Of course, now that I think of it, “Wait…”

“I-I-I know what you’re thinking, but the opening is almost over.” She points back to the screen and I get absorbed in the plot once again.

_“When I agreed to be your tutor, Sara-san, I thought I told you to meet me at 3:00 on the dot.” The older woman points to her watch, showing the time as 3:10, “You should know that I don’t tolerate tardiness.”_

_“Ahh, don’t be such a stick in the mud, Hana-senpai!” Sara grins, her short blonde hair and bright green eyes reflect the bright sun, “You don’t get to demand things of me, unless they involve our lessons.” She’s speaking so arrogantly, so calmly, that it drives Hana up the wall._

_“Fine. I was just hoping to spare poor Ren-chan. He needs to leave by 4:30, and I have lots to teach you.” She sets off at a brisk pace and Sara rushes to catch her. They go down an alleyway, and she opens a small door that no one would notice on their first time through._

_“Wait, in here? This seems a little... skeevy.” Sara asks quizzically._

_"It wasn't my choice of venue, but darling Ren-chan chose it.” She gets to her room inside the small hostel and finally sets her eyes on the slight, effeminate boy, bound to the bed and wearing a maid outfit. Once they enter, however, the boy glances up at them eagerly and an awful falsetto, “Mistress! Is this Miss Hazuki?”_

_“Yes, my dear Ren-chan, it is. Are you sure you feel comfortable allowing her to watch our session?” She asks calmly, soothingly._

_“Of course, mistress! I AM a teacher, you know.” The man squeaks out with a proud grin._

My… wow… is this... 

“This is allowed to be on TV!?” I shriek, every part of my face burning red, “Are…”

“They’re not g-g-g-going to have sex…” Touko explains, slightly nervously, “It is… sexually themed, but there’s no actual p-porn in it.” She noticeably uses the english word for porn instead of, you know, the actual Japanese word for animated porn. To be fair, after all that time spent calling Hifumi a hentai freak…

“Wait… If you got Takamiya-sensei to do the designs, are…” My mind automatically races to the logical conclusion, “Are Sara and Hana going to go out!?”

“S-S-Shut up!” Touko glares, though she seems really embarrassed, “N-No spoilers!”

I merely looked back towards the TV and pretended to pay attention to the show, but instead my mind was racing a mile a minute about something else. I… She always talked about boys. She vaguely referenced the fact that she was quite involved in the BDSM scene, and though she never brought up anything she actually did, she was always talking about the boys. Plus, I knew of her obsession about Byakuya Togami from Makoto, so I just assumed certain things. But if this anime is about two girls eventually getting together… maybe…

Maybe I have a chance…

**Author's Note:**

> Also Komaru's apartment basically looks like Ushio's apartment from Sasameki Koto
> 
> references


End file.
